


The Umbrella Academy and The Angel Project

by B_B_S



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_B_S/pseuds/B_B_S
Summary: 43 babies were born on the same day who would grow up to manifest powers but 7 were adopted but that doesn't mean they had easy or normal lives.Bought or kidnapped the remaining children were brought together to be studied, What caused their birth, Why do they have their powers and how can their powers be used. Can they be extracted or replicated?Now they have managed to escape and are seeking help from the The Umbrella Academy but who are the ones after them?





	The Umbrella Academy and The Angel Project

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see where this goes. My head is filled with ideas.

Arael stared at the Mansion in awe, he has seen the Mansion in pictures and on TV but none of them can do justice to how large it actually is in real life. He took every detail in remembering when he would see all the members of The Umbrella Academy would stand for their pictures to be taken. He stood on the sidewalk just taking it in and feeling a small spark of hope in his stomach. The others were against him coming here alone and coming to the Academy for help but they needed to try, because if they don’t know how much longer they can last on their own. Opening the gate, Arael stepped up to the door and knocked, after a minute he knocked again but nobody answered. Knocking again, Arael was thinking a giving up since it seemed no one was home. There were only a few hours of daylight left and he had to get to the others before anything happens to them. Turning around to leave the door finally opened and a face poked out and the persons expression was of annoyance and confusion.

“Diego!” a wide smile appeared on Arael's face as he recognized the man.

Arael last saw Diego on the news when he was in his late teens and during his vigilante nights but looking at the man, he couldn't help but he attracted.

Diego's expression then became suspicious and he used his body to block the doorway and took a knife out in case.

Arael took no notice of the other man's body language.

“Hi Diego, you don’t know me but I know you. Well I don’t know you personally like that but I know of you.” Said Arael.

Diego's eyebrows furrowed as the man rambled on and Diego took the time to analyze the stranger. The man was medium high about 5’7 or 5’8 with brown skin like his own, dark brown eyes and hair. When he noticed that the man stopped talking he raised his eyebrows in question.

“Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you can understand me. Sorry for assuming,” Arael cleared his throat, “Hola mi nombre es Arael, es un placer a conocerte.”

Diego stared at the hand stretched out, “I don’t Speak Spanish. I understood some of that.” Arael looked surprised and scratched the back of his head,

“This is embarrassing, why didn’t you say anything before? We-"

“What do you want?” demanded Diego. Umm ok,” Arael smoothed nonexistent wrinkles on his shirt, “I came here today to ask for help from The Umbrella Academy.”

Diego stepped back inside and was closing the door until a hand stopped it, “No wait, please we really need your help. Trust me, this is our last resort.”

“Diego!” a deep voice called from inside. Diego rolled his eyes turned and looked at someone inside, “What?!”

The other door opened to show a taller and larger framed man, “Who are you and what do you want?” demanded the newcomer.

“Oh -I was here to ask f-"

“Doesn't matter. Diego, you need to come back downstairs.” The hulking man turned and left him with Diego again.

“Look man, just come back when I'm not here and someone else will help you. Also the band has been disbanded for almost a decade, fyi.” Said Diego.

“Master Diego, is that anyway to talk to someone in need?” came another voice from inside.

Arael's eyes widen when he saw a chimpanzee wall up to the door dressed in a suit with a cane in his hands.

“Pogo, what are you doing?” hissed Diego.

“Wow…you're actually real!” Pogo smiled, “Normally when people see me, they tend to avoid me.“

Arael smiled back, “Trust me, your not the weirdest thing I've seen.”

“Now, you said that you need our help?” asked pogo while Diego groaned and turned away walking back into the house.

Pogo invited Arael in and both sat in the library. Arael looked at the interior design of the house and how dig it was. When he and pogo sat down, he realized that no one else was with them.

“Aren't the others supposed to be here?” asked Arael.

“They are a bit…preoccupied at the moment. They just reunited with someone they haven't seen in years. I'm sure they'll join us. Now, what do you need our assistance with?”

Arael then grew nervous, he looked over his shoulder as if he knew someone would ease drop, “We need…assistance, help or protection. There are some people after us.” Whispered Arael.

“Who? Who's after you?” asked pogo seriously.

“I-I don't know who exactly. Probably the government or governments. Not sure if they're some shady company but I know we can't keep evading them much longer.” Said Arael.

Arael then explain pogo everything. About who he is and his friends who are waiting for him. He told on what they have been through in the last 2 years. Arael said that the reason they are asking help from them is because they hoped the umbrella academy would help them. Help with stopping the people after them.

“I think we should go to the others.” Said Pogo.

Arael them followed the chimpanzee through the house as he was lead downstairs. There he can hear voices, they seemed to argue but couldn't make out about what. When they reached the doorway, he then saw that it was a kitchen and that the members of the Umbrella Academy were talking to a kid in a suit. Pogo cleared this throat to get the others attention but was ignored or not heard. Arael stood behind him waiting. Pogo cleared his throat again but Louder so he can be heard. Then the group of adults then turned around, some made confused looks at the man.

“You again? What's he doing here?” demanded the large man.

“He needs your help, master Luther. All of your help it seems.” Arael eyes widened as he started at the large man. Luther was huge, It seemed Luther loved pumping iron.

“Who's this?” asked a teenage boy who teleported in front of him. Arael cocked his head as he and the teen looked at each other.

“Wait…aren't you-" “Arael. His name is Arael apparently and he was the one knocking.

“Like the mermaid?” asked one man who was wearing a skirt. “No, like the angel.” replied Arael.

“It doesn't matter, ”Luther spoke out loud, ”We cant help you right now, We're in the middle of something. Whatever it is that you are dealing with you can deal with it yourself.”

“God fucking dammit,” muttered Arael, “Don’t you think we've been trying to deal with it?!” he yelled.

Luther was taken aback at being yelled but it seemed that was the only thing he got out of his statement.

“I don’t have time for this. C'mon, let's scatter the ashes.” Said Luther as he shoulder bumped Arael on his way out.

The others followed and Arael was left alone with the chimp, who he looked down at with a ‘What the fuck?’ expression. Pogo shrugged, “Just give them a minute.”

Minutes later Arael stood outside with an umbrella as it rained and the adopted siblings stood together as Luther tried to scatter their dad’s ashes. He tried to be a fly on the wall and stay out of the memorial but couldn’t help but listen in. Pogo said nice things about Mr. Hargreeves but Diego stepped up and started to speak his mind.

A fight broke out but he stayed out of it, lither and Diego fought and both seemed to be evenly matched. Luther had strength but Diego had speed and threw as many hits as he could. He wanted to step in but he knew that if he did, it would probably be much worst for him. The fight ended when Diego threw a knife at his brother, the others went back inside and walking past him as if he was never there. Inside Arael went back down to the kitchen and to talk to the other members. Knocking on the table he got the attention of the 3 other people.

“Oh! Its you again. What your name again?” asked Klaus who he remembered now.

“It’s Arael.” He replied nervously

“Why are you still here again?” asked the teen who teleported in front of him.

“Wait…aren’t you number 5? Didn’t you disappear? Why are you still young?” asked Arael as he looked the teen up and down. Snapping his fingers,

“Hey! I’m asking the questions here. Why are you here for?” The other two adults then stopped and listened in.

“Ok, I'm here to ask for your help. Please we really need it.” Said Arael

“No.” said 5 immediately.

“What? Why? Why not?” asked Arael.

“We have more important things to do.” Said 5 as he turned, teleported and started looking around the kitchen.

“More important things? Like what?” asked Klaus.

“Well first, coffee which it appears I have to go and get some.” Said 5 and then he teleported off.

“See you guys in the next funeral in what? Ten years? When pogo die?” said Diego as he walked in with a bag, “aand why are you still here?” He added after walking past Arael. Arael groaned, “I cant stay any longer.”

“Same.” Added Diego.

“Here,” snatching a pen and a piece of paper. He started to write down a address and which penthouse they were in and drew a emoji face with dollar signs as eyes, “Here, this is were we are staying for the time being. Please come as soon as you can, if you come we’ll explain our situation.”

He handed Diego the piece of paper, “Ask pogo, he’ll tell you what I told him earlier.”

Arael turned and left the room, he heard talking but didn’t care what they said. At the door he was met with pogo.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night? I’m sure in the morning they might listen, you just caught them in a bad time.” Said the chimp.

Arael shook his head, “I cant, I have to go back. The others are waiting For me” The chimp nodded, “come back tomorrow, I’ll help you gather everyone once they’re heads are clear.”

After exiting the Mansion, he took a taxi back to the building. After paying and getting out, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Looking up and down the streets, filled with card and people, he couldn’t help but feel he was being watched.

Entering the building after standing for a few minutes, he used the elevator to reach it floor of the penthouse. After stepping out and entering he was met with 2 of his friends.

“What happened? What did they say?

“Are they coming?”

“Did they agree?”

After being bombarded with questions, he shook his head no, “I caught them at a really bad time. They wouldn’t listen.”

He looked at the two, one was Ramiel, tall and broad and the other was Daniel, a few inches shorter with a lean build. Daniel’s shoulders slumped down while Ramiel growled in frustration.

“Look, I’ll go back tomorrow. Why don’t you guys come with me? I even gave Diego our address.

Ramiel scowled, “Who’s Diego?”

“Oh right! He used to be called number 2.” Replied Arael. Walking in the penthouse , he took off his shoes and face planted on a couch. “Where’s everybody?” asked Arael

“They’re asleep.” Replied Daniel

“Has Sariel seen anything?” he asked looking at the other two. Ramiel shook his head, “No, she said we should be in the clear for the next few days. She said ‘emphasis on should.’”

“Alright, I’m gonna go scouting. Just to make sure.” Said Arael.

“Why? Did you see them or one of them?” asked Daniel.

“No, I just got a feeling that it. Get some sleep.” Arael turned onto his back and got comfortable.

A pillow under his head and got into a comfortable position and he closed did eyes. He started to mutter words that Ramiel and Daniel couldn’t make out. Then they heard Arael let out a sigh and his breathing evened out as if he was asleep.

“The time.” Said Daniel to Ramiel, who picked up a stop watch from a table that had 24 hours and when pressed started to count down.

Downstairs at the lobby Arael’s was standing as a couple walked right through him. Walking out of the lobby, he stared at the street seeing any suspicious people. Outside Arael started to float and watch the alleys from above. Traveling for many blocks and hours later he felt a faint sting on his cheek, as if he was slapped. It happened again. Looking back at the direction of the building, he can see a faint glow and growing bigger. Closing his eyes he felt himself traveling in fast speed and his stomach had the same feeling when someone is on a roller coaster. Then he was back in the building, sitting up, coughing and trying to take deep breaths, he saw everyone armed.

“What happened!” he demanded, still trying to fill his lungs with air.

Daniel explained that the buildings fire alarm went off and when Sariel woke up, she saw in one of her visions that it was them. She told them that they would be waiting downstairs for them and if they go to the lobby, they would be killed and the civilians too.

“How? I didn’t even see them. I checked every alley and car! Also why now? Why here? They would never attack us out in the open like this.” Said Arael

“It doesn’t matter now. Here.” Ramiel handed Arael two pistols.

“Ready?” asked he asked after arming himself with more guns, bullets and a small bag of his belongings. The other nodded. He nodded as well hoping he didn’t show how scared he was, “God fucking dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Arael's power is Astral projection. I'm still seeing what other character's powers are going to be. Some i already chose but i still need a few others.


End file.
